


Dipper's Dragon

by DeadlyMidnightshade



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Dipper Pines, Sex, Who let me do this, dragon bill, i wanted to write something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyMidnightshade/pseuds/DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: There was a Tumblr post about a gay dragon kidnapping a prince. That's all this is. I've had this story in my head for TWO YEARS. I need to expel this demon.





	Dipper's Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I love dragon Bill, fight me.

Dipper listened to the clatter of the carriage against the uneven road. He hated diplomatic meetings but had to go, he was the prince after all. At least Mabel went with him this time, she helped him through the dull moments. The prince smiled, seeing the gates of his kingdom come into view, almost home. Oh how he missed Gravity Falls.

He couldn’t wait to go back to his bed, his library, and his dragon. No, he did not own the dragon, but he got kidnapped enough by him. Dipper smiled, although it gave his parents a heart attack when he was taken, he couldn’t wait to get snatched up again.

It had been two weeks, a long and arduous two weeks. Away from his home. Away from his friends. More importantly, away from Bill. The prince thought two weeks would be a nice refresher. He was wrong. He missed the time he spent with his dragon. The company, the warmth, and other activities that made the prince’s face go scarlet.

“So,” his sister began awkwardly before asking, “Is Bill taking you out again?”

“You make it sound like we’re dating,” Dipper teased.

“Aren’t you?” Mabel teased back, nudging her brother.

Dipper blushed, “Shut up, Mabel.” He didn’t want to admit, that yes, he was in love with Bill.

 

* * *

  
The outskirts of Gravity Falls were surrounded by a thick forest. Magical, dangerous, and ruled by a monstrous dragon with vast knowledge and unimaginable power. The beast slumbered in his cave. His scales were the same color as the gold he hoarded. While the dragon did not care for the wealth, he did like shiny things, and the comforting weight of it on top of him while he slept. Bill’s slit eye opened, blinking out the sleep that still lingered. He yawned, his nose catching something when he inhaled. Bill’s eye widened.

The dragon shot up and threw off the coins covering him. He scampered to the mouth of the cave. The dragon took another deep inhale, locking onto a scent, his Pine Tree was back. Bill spread his wings and began to fly towards the kingdom, excited to see his little prince.

 

* * *

 

 

Dipper watched the servants unpack his belongings. He hated watching but knew they’d only shoo him away if he tried to help. In his hand was a bag full of a few days worth of clothes.

“Would you like for me to get you something more comfortable, Prince? Maybe put those away for you?” one of his servants, Wendy, asked.

Dipper chuckled. She knew that at any moment, Bill would be bursting through a wall to come and get him.

Sadly, the dragon’s depth perception wasn’t perfect.

The prince rolled his eyes, “I’m good, thank you though.”

Wendy gave him a knowing smile and moved to put more of Dipper's belongings away.

The prince watched for a while before getting bored and leaving the room. He was surprised to run into his uncle. “Hi Grunkle Stan.”

The captain of the guard rolled his eyes at the nickname before replying, “Hi to you too, kid. Is your scaly friend going to break down the gate again?”  

Dipper grimaced, “I hope not.” Most of his family figured out that the golden dragon wasn’t really kidnapping him, except his parents. His grunkles, sister, and servants didn’t mind. They were tired of Bill breaking shit though. “He’s gotten a lot better,” the prince said, remembering when Bill had carefully landed so he didn’t crush any knights. Dipper bit his lip, remembering how he had rewarded the dragon with-

 

**CRASH!**

 

“Speak of the devil,” Stan grumbled.

Dipper's screamed, “Dammit Bill!” The prince ran through the halls and saw the dragon had smashed into a wall. “What the fuck?!”

The dragon rolled his eye. “It’s not my fault your dad added new poles,” he shot back, flapping his wings toward the accursed objects for emphasis.

Dipper quirked an eyebrow before peeking passed the dragon. His dad did add high poles! Dipper guessed that it was to discourage Bill from coming to the castle. The prince scoffed, well that sure as hell worked. Dipper moved to look into the dragon’s good eye. “So, how long will I be kidnapped for?” he coyly asked.

Bill mulled over the answer. Moving his head back and forth before asking, “How about forever?”

Dipper chuckled, “How about three days?”

Bill grumbled, “Fine.”

Stan rolled his eyes at the two, “Can you at least pretend you don’t want to go?”

Dipper looked around before monotonically saying, “Stop. Help. Someone save me. Oh no.” He shrugged, “I’ve done all I can do.”

Stan couldn’t help but laugh. His grandnephew was as sassy as Ford. The man nodded at the prince before sternly turning to Bill, “Bring him back in three days, scales, or I’m coming to hunt you down. You already know Ford wants a piece of ya for splitting his lab in half.”  

Bill huffed, he hadn’t meant to break all the alchemist’s stuff. “Don’t worry,” he said, “I’ll bring him back, as long as he doesn’t want to stay.” He lowered a wing so Dipper could climb on. The prince clambered up the beast before settling on his back.

“Tell my parents Bill has me!” Dipper said as Bill backed out of the wall.

Stan sighed, he had no idea how to explain this to his niece and nephew. Stan turned around and ascended the stairs. He needed to get his brother. They had to take care of the hole in the wall.

The prince gripped at the scales as the dragon fell before opening his golden wings and propelling them upward. He heard the cries of the citizens below. You’d think they’d be used to it by now. At least no one was shooting at them.

Dipper loved the feeling of flying, it was invigorating to have the wind soaring past you and the world going by below you. He held on tightly, not wanting to fall. Knowing the dragon though, he’d catch him. It took a small amount of time for them to reach the cave. Dipper jumped off the beast before running into the familiar mountain.

He threw his bag to the side and slipped out of his shoes and socks. The prince ran through the gold to the center of the pile were a makeshift bed was made.  It was a perfect circle made of fur and a few pieces of treasure littered it. Dipper dove onto the mat and stretched out, arching his back. “Ah, I missed this place!” He snuggled into the fur, remembering all of the warm nights he had with Bill. How they would cuddle and whisper sweet nothings to each other. The prince blushed remembering how-

The prince was pulled from his thoughts when a heated hand moved over his calf. Dipper looked down at the dragon, well, shape shifted dragon. He bit his lip, Bill’s humanoid form was gorgeous. Golden scales lined his arms and sides. Two blackened horns protruded from his temples. The only thing that remained the same about him was his one slit eye. Dipper ran his fingers over the golden bumps and glittering skin. He spread his legs wide and Bill moved between them. Dipper jumped, feeling something wrap around his ankle. A deep blush spread over his cheeks, how could he forget about the tail?

“I missed you,” the dragon purred.

Dipper bit his lip. He stared at the gorgeous being, “I missed you too.”

Bill stole a kiss. “We need to make up for lost time.” He untied the boy’s tunic, Dipper rising to help get it off. Next he pulled off the prince’s tights. Bill licked his lips and rubbed the Dipper’s creamy thighs. “So cute,” he whispered and squeeze bit of fat there.

“Cut it out,” Dipper giggled and gentled kicked the dragon’s shoulder. Bill mumbled something and kissed the pale flesh. He trailed his hot mouth along the prince’s calf, down his thigh and nipped at his hip. Bill’s tongue trailed up the underside of the prince’s cock before wrapping his lips around the hard length.

Dipper tensed, toes curling as he was engulfed in the fiery heat. Bill’s mouth was a furnace and one that Dipper always wanted to be buried in. “Fuck, Bill!” he cried as the dragon’s tongue swirled around his cock before sucking. The prince could feel his legs spasm and stomach tighten. There was no way he would last long. He screamed and unloaded.

Bill swallowed the heavy load before pulling off. “Geez, kid. I take it you haven’t played with yourself for a while?”

Dipper frowned, “There hasn’t really been time.” He flinched when those warm lips began to pepper kiss after kiss on his stomach.

“My poor, Pine Tree, all backed up,” the dragon teased and nipped the prince’s soft skin.

“Don’t say that,” Dipper whined and lightly nudged the being. “Let me up.” He pushed the dragon’s shoulder. The prince clambered into Bill’s lap. He claimed those golden lips in a kiss. “I missed you,” he trailed down the scaled neck, “missed your heat. Missed your eye. Missed you hands.” Dipper gasped when fangs bit into his shoulder. His spine arched and he gripped the dragon’s golden locks. “Bill,” he moaned.

The dragon growled and pulled away. The taste of Dipper’s blood made his eye dilate and his body heat up. He placed kiss after kiss on the bite he left.

Dipper’s head lolled back. Bill’s tongue was trailing down his collarbone and chest. He could feel the dragon’s purr against his skin. The prince wrapped his arms around the dragon’s head, placing kisses along the black horns. “Oil,” he whispered.

Bill blindly groped around the bed, finding a vial under one of the furs. He handed it over and continued to kiss and suck at the pale chest.

Dipper opened the bottle, pouring some oil on his hand. It took some adjusting, but he managed to slip a finger inside himself.

Bill growled, “Let me do it.” He pushed the prince back onto the pelts.

“No way, you have claws,” Dipper kicked away the offered hand. Bill whined and buried his face in Dipper’s shoulder. The prince sighed and offered, “How about you kiss me instead.” Bill’s eye lit up. Dipper spread his legs more, slipping in a second finger. Bill was making cute little noises, eager ones of anticipation. The prince loved when the dragon melted under his touch. When he lost his voice and gave up his power. Dipper pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath. He got in a third finger and sighed. So close, he was so close. Bill was nuzzling him, silently begging to be allowed to continue. It drove Dipper wild. “Get in me, now, get in me!”

Bill guided himself to the prince’s entrance, pressing forward without hesitation.

Dipper gripped the dragon’s back. He drug his nails along the golden scales. There was no preamble, no gradual build up. They had been apart for far too long to care about gentleness. The pair began to roughly move together, trying to state their lustful hunger. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” the prince screamed. The dragon’s claws dug into his shoulders as he was dragged across the soft furs. Dipper sunk his teeth into Bill’s neck, causing the other to thrust faster. The prince’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. His body began to shake and shudder. The black blood flooding his mouth made his entire system egnite. Dipper threw his head back and screamed. His cries bounced off the hoards of gold and echoed off the cave walls. “Yes, yes, yes!” The prince curled in on himself. His toes caught the furs and his breath came out in pants.

Bill growled and held the prince closer. He could feel his form slipping. His wings ripped from his back as he approached his end. “Close,” he warned. The more his nature took over, the harder it was for him to speak. One of Dipper’s hands grabbed his. He held it tightly as their rhythm faltered.

Dipper grabbed the dragon’s hair, pressing his lips against the other’s. “I love you.” The prince gasped as he reached his peak. Dipper felt the world still around him. Bill’s roar filled his ears. They quaked and quivered through their highs. The air of the cave was hot and humid. The prince bit his lip, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. Dipper wrapped his legs tightly around Bill’s waist. “Hey.”

“What?”

Dipper purred, “Aren’t we going to make up for lost time?” He bucked up his hips and felt Bill harden inside him. “I want my two weeks worth.”

Bill’s slit eye dilated. “Yes, you highness.”


End file.
